Peyote
:Not to be confused with Peyote Plants. The Vapid Peyote is a two-door 1950s vintage luxury coupe featured in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars and Grand Theft Auto V. Design The chassis mainly resembles a Ford Thunderbird (first generation) but it has double taillights instead of single ones, giving the rear end a similar appearance to Cadillacs from the early '60s (1961, 1963). The headlights are loosely based from a 1966 or 1967 Pontiac GTO with bigger lights and somewhat altered headlight bezels to fit into the styling of the mid-1950s era; there are other vehicles with similar headlights but they still look closer to the Pontiac's. The Peyote is available in coupe and convertible forms, as well as occasionally appearing with a continental kit (a rear-mounted spare tire), or tiger/zebra skin patterns on the seats and a pair of black fuzzy dice hanging from the rear view mirror. The badging on sides read "V10 supercharged," but the engine actually has eight cylinders. The Peyote in GTA Chinatown Wars is permanently depicted as a softtop coupe with a continental kit. Performance The performance of the Peyote is below average in comparison to other cars of similar size in the game, however it tops the top speed leaderboard for the "vintage" class in a multiplayer race. The vehicle has a powerful engine that is able to provide both good acceleration and top speed 166 mph (267 kph). Its long wheelbase and small tires also result in poor cornering and stability, often requiring the aid of the handbrake to make moderately sharp turns. At its top speed the Peyote handles badly but if turned just slightly it will not spin. ABS is fitted, but instead of the brakes locking up, the car will still slide. Minor use when in motion is acceptable, but attempting to bring the car to a halt can be difficult. When braking downhill (such as exiting off-ramps), the driver learns to stand on the brakes for quite a distance before the desired stopping point. Variants In Grand Theft Auto V, there are unique modified Peyotes belonging to the Los Santos Vagos, Families, and Ballas gangs. These gang variants feature upgraded performance parts, painted front bumpers, unique grill, cowl hood, fuzzy dice, Los Santos rear display, continental tire holder, curb feelers, and aftermarket rims. Gang members will open fire against the player if the he/she steals one of their cars, but if Franklin steals a Families Peyote, he will be ignored. There's also a unique pink Peyote that can be found in the random event Car Robbery 1. Just recover the car from the robber and take the car away instead of returning it to the owner. Famailies-peyote-front-gtav.png|Families Peyote.(Rear quarter view) VapidPeyoteBallas-Front-GTAV.png|Ballas Peyote.(Rear quarter view) Vagos-Peyote-front-gtav.png|Vagos Peyote.(Rear quarter view) Trivia General *In terms of age of inspiration, the Peyote is the oldest and most likely the first car in the series built with vertical headlights. * "Peyote" is the real-life common name of a North American breed of cactus famous for its powerful psychoactive properties. A badge emblazoned with an image of the peyote cactus is placed on side of the hardtop variant's rear pillars. *Despite having two textures of its "V10 supercharged" badge for each side, the text is mistakenly mirrored on one side. *A Rockstar Games emblem can be seen on the zebra seats of some Peyotes. *The default radio stations for the Peyote are: **''GTA IV: IF99 - International Funk or K109 The Studio. **Episodes from Liberty City: K109 The Studio or Vice City FM. **GTA V: Blue Ark FM. *In GTA IV, the Peyote's engine noise is the same as the Patriot, in GTA V, the Peyote's engine noise is the same as the Regina. *The Peyote looks similar to a car driven by Al McWhiggin, the secondary antagonist of the 1999 Disney·Pixar movie, ''Toy Story 2. *The Peyote may be a predecessor of the Fortune, as both vehicles are based on different generations of the Ford Thunderbird. GTA IV & Episodes *Police radio chatter may occasionally refer the car as a "jalopy" in GTA IV. The same goes for any beater variant of the cars, like Emperor, Vigero etc. *After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie, he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Peyote fetching $2,500. *This car is never locked when parked because there are no side windows present. The same applies to the Feltzer and the Banshee. *Some auto parts shops and Pay'n'Sprays have spare front bumpers for Peyote's laying outside or leaning against walls. GTA V & Online *If you put a zebra coating on a soft top Peyote and paint it Pfister Pink in GTA V, you can make a Peyote similar to Cloe Parker's, albeit it also had 'Low Customs' badge on the chassis. *One of the modifications of the Peyote includes a pair of fuzzy dice on the mirror, just like the Yardie Lobo from Grand Theft Auto III and the Bickle'76 from Grand Theft Auto:Liberty City Stories, this is the third car in the series to feature a pair of fuzzy dice on the mirror. *The gang modified Peyote nets the players at least $12,000 in Los Santos Customs, having about the same selling price as the gang modified Tornado in GTA Online. Notable Owners *Cloe Parker *Jackson Skinner *The Families *Ballas *Los Santos Vagos Locations GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City *Commonly spawn in Downtown, Outlook, Hove Beach and South Slopes (Broker). *Occasionally spawn in Firefly Island, Firefly Projects, Schottler, Beechwood City (Broker), East Island City, Willis (Dukes), Acter and Tudor (Alderney). GTA V *Seen parked near Michael De Santa's original safehouse. *Found in southern East Los Santos. *Found in traffic in Vespucci and Little Seoul. *In the mission The Vice Assassination, the player can get the Peyote after killing the target that drives one. *Families variant occasionally found parked on Forum Drive. *Ballas variant occasionally found parked in the Grove Street cul-de-sac. *Vagos variant occasionally found parked in and near the Rancho Projects in Rancho. Navigation }} de:Peyote es:Peyote pl:Peyote Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Lowriders Category:Sports Classics